yaoicollectionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Rocky Situation
This is a Goldvane x Dentface story! (Friends I know elsewhere, not actual characters from any show) Age Restriction: 16+ Setting: A ship in the Atlantic Ocean, a stormy night. 'Chapter I:' First Meeting A cloudy day seemed to haunt Captain Goldvane as he made his way to the docks. He muttered about an incoming storm and some cheese. He reached his ship, The Green Runner, and saw a strong built man relaxing next to the helm. "Might I ask what the hell you're doing?" Goldvane asked, his hands on his waist. "Might I ask who the hell you are?" The stranger replied, his arms crossed. "I'm Captain Goldvane, the owner of this here ship. And you?" He replied, harshly. "People call me Dentface, but you, captain, can call me Dent." Dentface smirked, raising up off the helm and making his way to Goldvane. "Well, Dentface, I don't appreciate random strangers loitering around my helm." Goldvane said crossly, his position not changing. "I won't be a stranger for long, although being random is my forte." Dentface smirked, ''"I was recruited to assist you, captain." ''Dentface said, setting himself along a railing, eyeing Goldvane carefully. "Eh? Is that so...? And what, pray tell, are you to "assist" with?" Goldvane provoked, feeling rather uncomfortable about the way Dentface was eyeing him. "Anything you want, Goldy." Dentface approached with a sneer, his blue eyes staring into Goldvane's blue eyes. "Hmmph, well bring down the masts and prepare to set sail!" Goldvane ordered, moving away from Dentface's soul-viewing stare. 'Chapter II: 'A Smooth Transition After a few days at sea, and after the first encounter between the two, Goldvane began writing in his Sea Journal about the voyage. "Day 3, All seems well with the crew, no problems as of yet. Everyone seems to be getting along with the new guy...what was his name? Oh yes, Dentface. He gives me these weird looks at me, calling me Goldy when he has the chance. The nickname he gave me to use for him is only for me apparently, as someone else called him Dent and he blew up at the poor sod, and I quite enjoyed that. I can only imagine what is going through that man's mind. He prefers getting into my private space, and mine alone as he keeps his distance from the others. He's, in a way, starting to grow on me. He's a loyal companion so far, and has climbed the ranks to my right hand man. Back to his weird looks when it comes to staring at me, gives me the shivers in a sort of good way. He has a very good build and his eyes are very nice and...what am I saying?! -" "Goldy? You alright? You look like you seen a ghost." Dentface remarked, coming into Goldvane's quarters. "Fine, fine. Just had a rough patch in my train of thoughts. What brings you Dent?" Goldvane questioned, putting his journal under his pillow. "Came to see about you, you missed dinner and I thought perhaps you came down with something." Dentface replied, setting down the tray of food onto Goldvane's desk. "Oh, well, I'm alright, just lost the track of time." Goldvane said, thanking the man for the food. Dentface went around the desk and pulled the man tightly to himself. "Don't worry me like that." Dentface whispered to Goldvane. Goldvane blushed and stuttered, not knowing what to say or do. Goldvane reluctantly returned the hug, his stomach turning flips and his heart beating wildly. Dentface's face was an inch away from Goldvane's, so he could see his face: the pink-tinted cheeks, the quickened breath, the drum-beating of his heart. Strangely enough, Dentface had all but the blush on his face, and Goldvane wondered what would happen next until -'' "Captain! Ship port bow, and they mean business!" ''A crewmember reported. "Prepare for battle then!" Goldvane replied, racing out of the chambers with Dentface behind him. WILL CONTINUE LATER!